One Good Man
by Minstrel1992
Summary: anna hates lennox he is going to destroy her life. galloway whats to arrest her. the twins want to take her back to cybetron and maybe just maybe one of them loves her. rated M
1. Chapter 1

I was going to kill Lennox. It was as simple as that. He had been working with the giant robots that now lived on this planet and he hadn't even told me. I was his cousin. Well it was simple I wouldn't tell him any of my big secrets ever again. Either that or I would tell him a lie that he would belief. The, I'm pregnant one would work well, I just had to make it sound convincing. I had become quite good friends with Ironhide. He was very war like and loved to show off his cannons at any opportunity. I was sitting at my place with him. Lennox was back at base waiting on my arrival. That's why he had sent Ironhide.

"Come on Anna we could have been back by now" Ironhide grumbled. I glared at him.

"Let me ask u something did Lennox consider the fact that I might not want to go live with his lot" I asked looking up at him.

"Hmm, he said you would say that" I smiled "he also said if that's the case I had permission to drag you back" my smile dropped. The git, maybe I should go just so I could slap him.

"Ok fine transform and let's go" I said angrily. He grumbled and turned into his pick-up truck and I climbed into the driver's seat with my back pack and placed it on the passenger's side. God I now hated Lennox so much.

(Lennox pov)

She was going to be mad. I knew that much anyway. She loved her home, she loved her friends and I wasn't sure if she had a boyfriend. I hoped not. I looked up as Ironhide drove into the base. Anna jumped out of Ironhide with her bag. She spotted me and walked over with a smile on her face. Suddenly she slapped my face. It was a hard slap, it turned my head to the side.

"I hate you, I would have been perfectly safe if you had left me alone" she said angrily.

"The Decepticons would have found out that you were related to me one way or another Anna. At least I know you'd be safe here" I replied calmly.

"Safe, glad you think so, am not a prisoner Lennox, I can go where I like. Plus you know me, I like adventure, fun, sport I can't do any off that stuff stuck in the fucking base" was her reply. She was right but I couldn't risk her getting hurt she was my only female cousin and I loved her like a little sister, though she now hated my guts.

"You can go out but not alone Ironhide will go with you if you go out" I said to her.

"Yeah that's not going to work he's your guardian, were ever you go he go's, plus if am hanging out with an Autobot then he or she will have to be fun loving and love to take a risk" she added. Of course she was right, I knew the prefect guy/robot but he was on a mission just now.

"Then take jazz with you" I said with a smile.

"Jazz?" she said "what ones jazz" she asked.

"He's on a mission right now but you can meet him later, in the meantime go find something to do" I added.

"Fine" she said walking up, she was still clearly pissed off.

"I like her she's got attitude" smiled Ironhide.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when she fall out with you" I replied. I was about to start talking to Ironhide when jazz drove back in. he transformed in front of me and smiled.

"What's going on Lennox" he asked.

"A need you to do the biggest favour on planet earth" I said seriously. He looked shocked.

"What's that" he asked confused.

"Babysit my cousin" I added.

"Easy peasy" he replied

"Am warning you she's got a temper and she won't care how big or strong you are either" I replied honestly.


	2. waterfall

(Jazz pov)

It didn't take long to find Anna. This wasn't good she was currently sitting with the twins. Sides and sunny, they had her laughing but I wasn't sure that was a good thing or not. We had enough bother at base with the twins without her joining there cause which was to prank at least one Autobot every day. The three of them looked up as I approached. I was quite good friends with the twins always had been we were around the same age. Sometimes I even joined them with their pranks.

"Hay jazz man" sunny said with a huge smile.

"What's up guys" I asked looking at them all. Anna looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Your jazz" she asked another smile creped on her face. She was about 5 foot 5 she had long black hair down to the lower part of her back. It wasn't straight like I had seen with most teens these days. It was lose curls that bounced when she moved her head. She was curvy but not fat, she seemed to be toned. I could see she had a bit of muscle on her arms but that was no surprise with Lennox as a cousin. It was her eyes though, they were so blue they looked like are optics. They were the colour of the sky. She wore simple black skinny jeans and a red vest top with a black jacket over the top.

"Yip little lady" I replied with a smile. She seemed shocked but happy which was a good start.

"Yeah well Lennox said I'm not allowed out myself. I was hoping you" she turned round to the twins "or use would do as well" she smiled "I like to be outside and I need someone to go with me" she finished.

"Sure we'll take you were you want to go" asked sides. She smiled.

"There's a water fall 12 miles from here, let's go there and chill for a while" she said with a smile looking at us.

"Will Lennox let you" asked sunny.

"Simple if he doesn't I'll lose my temper and go on a strop. It's kind of childish but it gets my point across" she said with another smile. Her smile was so perfect. It made her look younger, Even though she was only 20 years old. This was going to be fun to watch.

(Anna pov)

"what the hell do you mean it's to bloody dangerous" I shouted at him, all his army friends seemed to be backing off with me shouting but Lennox was holding his ground.

"Well it is" he said simply.

"I'm going 12 miles away, not to the fucking dark side of the moon" I shouted at him. He was about to answers when jazz bet him to it.

"Chill dudes, Lennox she'll be ok, its only 12 miles away plus the three of us are going" he said in my defence. I was starting to like this Autobot.

"Going were" I looked round to see another Autobot walk in with two humans. They seemed about my age. The Autobot was yellow in colour from what Lennox had told me age's ago this had to be bumblebee, Sam and Carly.

"Were heading to waterfall not that far from me, it's about 12 miles north of here. Feel like tagging along, a group would be more fun" I said with a smile.

"Yeah sure why not could be fun, what do you think bee" Sam said looking up at his huge friend. Bumblebee nodded his head and Carly smiled.

"Right so there is now four Autobots and three humans Lennox so were going I don't care what you say. Anyway you said I could go out as long as jazz was with me which he clearly is" I added.

"ok fine Anna go to this bloody water fall" he turned to jazz "first sign of any problems and head back here, that counts if she's being a bitch lieutenant" he said looking at jazz. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What Anna want be a problem I'm sure" he said looking down at me. I smiled up at him. Jazz seemed to be a lot like me. Kind of weird since we were totally different species. I watched as jazz transformed in front of me. He transformed into a nice shiny silver Pontiac Solstice it was a hot car. "Climb in Anna I'll get you there quicker than anyone" he said. I smiled and jumped in the driver's seat. It was kind of weird because he was driving but who cared he certainly didn't.

We arrived at the waterfall not long after. It was the perfect weather for swimming. The water wouldn't be freezing and I would dry of quickly. I was confused when I saw a hot blond guy jump out of Sunstreaker

"Who the hell is that" I asked shocked. Jazz chuckled.

"Sunny" he replied simply.

"How can you please explain" I said looking at the blond and now black haired guy with red streaks talking with Sam and Carly. They were joined by another blond who had a black strip down the middle.

"We have holoforms, means we can be human and are self's at the same time. It kind of complicated to explain but it means we can hang out with you, at your level" he added.

"Do you have one" I asked curiously.

"yip, want me to activate it, might need to someone will have to smack sunny and sides if they get up to something bad" he said with a laugh.

"Well in that case I'll see you buy the water then" I replied jumping out and running over to Sam, Carly and the other Autobots. I had a funny feeling that today was going to be the first fun I had in ages. It better be, I wasn't sure if I could take much more of my annoying life.


End file.
